


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by Fureur



Category: Glee
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureur/pseuds/Fureur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Есть множество мест, куда я мог бы укусить тебя, — автоматически отвечает Блейн, его голос низкий, и руки поглаживают бедра Курта. Еще он пялится на соединение бедер Курта, и Курт немного раздвигает ноги, наблюдая, как темнеют глаза Блейна, и как он облизывает губы. Ох..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vampires Will Never Hurt You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227242) by [skintightsocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks). 



> От автора: название взято из одноименной песни My Chemical Romance.

— Эм, — говорит Блейн, глядя на Курта с широкими глазами и окровавленным ртом. — Уупс?

Курту очень хочется сказать что-то резкое или, по крайней мере, достаточно драматичное, чтобы выбить дух, но вместо этого он поворачивается на каблуках, игнорируя кричащего ему вслед Блейна, и направляется к стоянке.

*

Курт настолько расстроен, что ведет машину на автопилоте, и лишь совсем немного удивляется, когда оказывается у Лайма Бин. Блейн уже там, ждет его, прислонившись к зданию.

— Ненавижу твою глупую вампирскую скорость и ненавижу тебя, — говорит Курт, резким шагом заходя в кофейню.

Блейн ничего не отвечает, только следует за Куртом и молча стоит за ним в очереди. Курт делает заказ, заказывая и кофе с бисквитом для Блейна скорее по привычке. Блейн по-прежнему топчется сзади, словно какое-то подобие глупого вампирского щенка, и внимательно наблюдает, как Курт забирает их заказ и несет к барной стойке.

— Серьезно? — Курт говорит, наконец взрываясь, когда сердито добавляет ореховый сироп в напиток Блейна. Он не знает, почему делает это, ведь вкус по сути не имеет для Блейна значения, - он пьет кофе только из-за кофеино-зависимости - но Курту нравится чувствовать привкус лесного ореха, когда он целует Блейна и... стоп, нет, никаких поцелуев. Курт все еще зол. — Серьезно?!

— Я же сказал, прости меня, — скулит Блейн. — Я говорил это несколько раз, громко, но ты игнорировал меня, а потом уехал.

— Да, но за что ты извиняешься? — Курт спрашивает, толкая Блейна в грудь рукой с его кофе. — За обман? Или за секреты? Или за измену?

— Измену? — взвизгивает Блейн. — Курт, что ты имеешь в виду, я не..?

— И из всех, с кем? С Тедом! Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу Теда.

— Курт, я не изменял, — отчаянно говорит Блейн, — я... питался.

— Другим парнем, — отрезает Курт и игнорирует выдвинутый для него Блейном стул, занимая другое место.

— Я должен кем-то питаться, — шепчет Блейн, нервно озираясь. — Я знаю Теда с тех пор, как перевелся. Он дружил с вампиром в младших классах, и он привык к, ну...

— К секси-укусам? — шипит Курт. — И это должно меня успокоить? "О, не волнуйся, Курт, Тед просто отличная шлюха для вампиров!" Это в корне меняет дело!

— Курт, — говорит Блейн, — Ты не думаешь, что реагируешь чересчур остро?

— Я не знаю, Блейн, — хмурится Курт. — Почему бы мне сейчас не пойти туда и не спросить того высокого парня в мокасинах от Gucci, не хочет ли он укусить меня в шею, посмотрим, как тебе это понравится.

— _Курт_ , — говорит Блейн, его голос вдруг становится серьезным и рычащим настолько, чтобы привлечь внимание Курта. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Блейн звучал так опасно, — перестань. Мне жаль, что я расстроил тебя. Я не думал, что ты так это воспримешь.

— Ты мог сказать мне, — говорит Курт, не указывая на то, что извинения Блейна не очень-то наполнены сожалением, — Почему ты не сказал мне? Я мог бы...

— Нет, — обрывает его Блейн, — в том-то и дело. Ты не мог бы. Я не могу. Я потеряю контроль, Курт.

— Почему ты не теряешь контроль с Тедом? — морщится Курт. Он ненавидит чувствовать себя таким ревнивым и немного иррациональным, но справиться с собой не может.

— Потому что, — говорит Блейн, его голос низкий и грубый, — я не хочу сделать с Тедом то, что хочу сделать с тобой, Курт. Когда я кусаю его, это ради питания. Если я укушу тебя, то это будет ради _овладения_ , и я хочу овладеть. Курт, я хочу, — его голос надламывается, а потом Блейн вдруг просто исчезает, его стул отодвинут и кофе стоит на столе, и едва ли проходит пара секунд между моментами, когда Блейн сидит напротив него и когда его телефон оповещает о сообщении с текстом "Мне очень жаль. Я просто не могу".

*

 

"Ты не можешь избегать меня вечно" пишет Курт Блейну на следующий день, когда не находит его перед первым уроком, и меньше, чем через минуту, Блейн выходит из тени в углу справа от Курта. Курт резко вдыхает, хватая свою сумку и почти замахиваясь ею в лицо Блейна, но вместо этого бросает в него испепеляющий взгляд.

— Окей, хотя я и оценил драматический эффект, Блейн, это было просто жутко, и тебе нужно прекратить так делать.

Блейн пожимает плечами:  
— Извини. Привычка. Послушай, Курт, о вчерашнем, я думаю, мы с тобой должны...

Курт поднимает руку, и Блейн сразу же умолкает, взволнованно глядя на него.  
— Подожди. Ты собираешься сказать мне, что мы должны перестать видеться для моего же блага?

— ...Нет? Курт, я люблю быть рядом с тобой, почему я..?

— Окей, хорошо, — говорит Курт, немного краснея, — я просто... не могу избавиться от этого клише о конфликте в отношениях между вампиром и человеком. Ну, пока не могу.

— Ох. Круто, —Блейн дергает свой галстук, как он всегда делает, когда нервничает, — На самом деле я думал, мы могли бы поговорить сегодня после школы. В моем общежитии? О том... чего ты хочешь. И что я боюсь сделать.

— Ты имеешь в виду укусить меня, — тихо говорит Курт. Блейн закрывает глаза и сглатывает, но когда он снова начинает говорить, Курт, кажется, замечает очертания клыков. Обычно у Блейна прекрасно выходит скрывать их.

— Да, это, — хрипло отвечает Блейн. — Не справедливо с моей стороны думать, что... что ты не сможешь принять это, хотя другие люди могут, научились принимать, я имею в виду.

Курт хочет сказать что-то легкое и подразнивающее, вроде: "Ты ведешь себя так нехарактерно зрело, Блейн-соловей", но вместо этого он выпаливает:  
— Я думал об этом больше, чем могу сосчитать. О том, как ты кусаешь меня.

— О, — глаза Блейна, кажется, на секунду становятся темнее, а костяшки пальцев, сжимающих галстук, бледнеют, — правда?

— Я фантазировал. О тебе... иногда, когда мы... Мне действительно пора замолчать, — быстро говорит Курт, и его лицо горит под силой взгляда Блейна. Глупые вампиры.

— Курт, это... — Блейн замолкает, его взгляд все еще темный и тяжелый, — позже, — наконец хрипит он, наклоняясь и целуя Курта в щеку, и когда прикосновение губ немного затягивается, Курт позволяет себе закрыть глаза, его сердце едва не выпрыгивает из груди. — Расскажешь мне об этом позже, когда не будешь опаздывать на английский, — шепчет Блейн и исчезает.

— Черт возьми, — бормочет Курт, спеша по коридору, и пытается выкинуть из головы тот глубокий взгляд Блейна, от которого Курт чувствует себя смущенным и более, чем немного, глупым.

*

Позже Курт чуть не бьет Блейна по лицу, когда тот внезапно хватает Курта за талию и затаскивает в тень под лестницей, когда он проходит мимо нее. Бесит то, что Блейну больно не будет, - в случае чего пострадает рука Курта - но это все равно будет стоить того. Он решает отдавить Блейну ногу чуть позже, просто ради самоудовлетворения, но тогда Блейн притягивает его ближе и целует глубоко и медленно, вылизывая рот Курта и прижимая его ближе и ближе.

— Утренних пыток было недостаточно? — спрашивает Курт, уже тяжело дыша.  
— Не говори мне о пытках, — говорит Блейн низким голосом, утыкаясь в шею Курта.  
— Слушай, я был абсолютно не против пропустить последний урок, Блейн. Это ты настоял, что математика важнее занятий любовью, — напоминает Курт. Не то, чтобы он провел всю математику _думая_ о занятиях любовью.  
— Не понимаю, о чем я думал, — стонет Блейн. — Ты получил мое сообщение?  
— Да, и мой папа дал добро на ночевку в твоем общежитии, — отвечает Курт. Они с Блейном вместе уже несколько месяцев, но он впервые проведет ночь в общежитии Блейна. В _постели_ Блейна. Курт знает, что они не будут целоваться и обжиматься всю ночь, но мысль о том, что они _могли бы_ , заставляет желудок Курта переворачиваться в нервном предвкушении.

— Правда? — спрашивает Блейн, поднимая брови.

Курт прикусывает губу, чтобы сдержать широкую улыбку.

— Он сказал, что твой сосед должен быть с нами все время, чтобы мы не делали ничего «неуместного».  
Блейн скользит рукой по талии Курта, немного прижимая его к стене.

— У меня нет соседа по комнате, Курт.  
— Есть, если мой отец спросит! — радостно говорит Курт, когда Блейн снова утыкается носом в его шею, скользя губами по покрывающейся румянцем коже. Пальцы Блейна сжимаются на талии Курта, и это приятно, и становится даже _лучше_ , когда Блейн начинает сосать мочку Курта, но тогда он стонет, толкая Блейна в грудь.

— Мы еще на людях, боже мой, — говорит Курт, когда Блейн кидает на него недовольный взгляд. — Твое общежитие, Блейн. Сначала общежитие. Потом поцелуи.

— Очень много поцелуев, — Блейн снова льнет к нему и горячо дышит в шею, и на этот раз Курт смеется, отталкивая Блейна.

*

Блейн на самом деле не шутил о поцелуях. Кажется, они целуются уже несколько _часов_. Губы Курта припухли и саднят от поцелуев Блейна, и его шея в не лучшем состоянии, потому что Курт любит, когда Блейн оставляет засосы на его шее, но Блейну сложно делать это, не выпуская клыки в процессе.

— Так хорошо, когда ты делаешь это, — бормочет Курт, выгибаясь под Блейном, когда острые зубы снова касаются его кожи.  
— Да, ну, не слишком радуйся, — говорит Блейн, отстраняясь.  
— _Блейн,_ — выдыхает Курт, — я думал, мы говорили об этом.  
— Нет, не говорили, — отвечает Блейн. — Мы решили, что _поговорим_ , а потом пришли сюда и начали целоваться.  
— Что настолько же твоя вина, насколько и моя. И я четко помню, что говорил, что разрешаю укусить меня, — Курт неосознанно чешет шею.  
— Это не считается разговором, — стонет Блейн, пряча лицо в шее Курта и целуя его кожу. — Ты не понимаешь, как мне тяжело контролировать себя рядом с тобой, — тихо добавляет он.  
— Но ты же делаешь это, видишь? — говорит Курт, начиная гладить спину Блейна, когда тот дрожит. — Все в порядке.  
— Не в порядке, — слабо говорит Блейн, проводя носом по шее Курта. — Ты не знаешь, как ты пахнешь, что я хочу сделать…  
— Ты можешь, — говорит Курт, вытягивая шею и откидывая голову на подушки. Блейн над ним такой сильный, а Курт был твердым с тех пор, как они начали, и боже, он просто _хочет_ , — Блейн, все в порядке, ты можешь. Я _хочу_ этого.  
— Я не могу, — стонет Блейн привставая и спускаясь к ногам Курта, пытаясь создать дистанцию между собой и шеей Курта, — Курт, ты не понимаешь, как… Я не смогу остановиться. Нет. Не сюда. Я не могу.  
— Не сюда? — любопытно спрашивает Курт. — А можно куда-то еще?  
— Есть множество мест, куда я мог бы укусить тебя, — автоматически отвечает Блейн, его голос низкий, и руки поглаживают бедра Курта. Еще он пялится на соединение бедер Курта, и Курт немного раздвигает ноги, наблюдая, как темнеют глаза Блейна, и как он облизывает губы. _Ох.._  
— Да? — жар поднимается по шее Курта от того, как взгляд Блейна проходится по его телу, словно он может видеть прямо сквозь одежду, — Блейн, ты можешь. Я обещаю, все в порядке, ты можешь. Я доверяю тебе.  
— Это плохая идея, — отчаянно говорит Блейн, — Что если я начну и не смогу остановиться?  
— Тогда я ударю тебя по твоей глупой вампирской голове, — парирует Курт, улыбаясь ему.  
— Это не шутка, — говорит Блейн тихим и жестким голосом, — ты не представляешь, каково это, Курт. Только чувствовать твой запах, слышать, как кровь бежит под твоей кожей, знать, что мне нужно лишь укусить, что ты бы _позволил_ мне, что я мог бы просто пить, и пить, и… — со стоном запинается Блейн, пряча лицо у бедра Курта и вдыхает его запах сквозь штаны. Курт чувствует клыки Блейна сквозь свои форменные брюки, только их легчайшее давление, прежде чем Блейн вскидывает голову, делая резкий жадный вдох. — Курт, — беспомощно стонет он.  
— Блейн, ты хочешь сделать мне больно? — мягко спрашивает Курт.  
— Что? Нет, — отвечает Блейн, его глаза сверкают темнотой, как и всегда, когда он злится. — Курт, ты же знаешь, я бы никогда не причинил тебе боль. Я думал, ты хотел…  
— Я _хочу_ , — говорит Курт, поглаживая верх шеи Блейна, где его волосы уже начинают виться, освобождаясь от геля. — Вот о чем я говорю. Ты бы никогда не сделал мне больно, Блейн.  
— Я боюсь, — тихо говорит он, снова пряча лицо у бедра Курта, и Курт успокаивающе гладит его шею.  
— Я знаю. Помнишь, две недели назад? Когда мы с Финном сражались за пульт, и он начал меня щекотать, а ты…  
— Выставил себя полным придурком перед всей твоей семьей, — стонет Блейн. — Как это должно меня успокоить?  
— Ты приехал ко мне домой, потому что почувствовал, что я «раздражен» или еще какая-то чертовщина. Блейн, — смеясь говорит Курт, — ты снес с петель входную дверь, и Финн до сих пор немного тебя побаивается.  
— Я извинился, — бурчит Блейн, — Несколько раз. И заплатил за дверь.  
— Я _знаю,_ — искренне отвечает Курт, скользя пальцами по задней части шеи Блейна, — в том-то и дело. Если ты отреагировал на нашу с Финном щекотку, думаешь, ты позволил бы себе причинить мне боль? Ты бы знал об этом, Блейн. Ты бы почувствовал это. Ты бы себя остановил.  
— У тебя больше веры в мой самоконтроль, чем у меня, — говорит Блейн, скользя вверх по кровати, чтобы мягко поцеловать Курта.  
— Я твой парень, — отвечает Курт, счастливо улыбаясь напротив его губ, — Моя работа - верить в тебя, даже когда ты ведешь себя, как глупый мрачный вампир.  
— Бее, — тянет Блейн, изучая носом местечко под ухом Курта, — Спасибо. Блейн прокладывает дорожку по его шее, усыпая ее поцелуями, и ласкает впадинку в основании шеи, где, Курт знает, Блейн может почувствовать бьющийся под его кожей пульс. Это одна из любимых вещей Блейна, и Курт уверен, что если бы он просто _доверился_ себе, он был бы счастлив накрывать метки губами каждый раз, когда они с Куртом ласкают друг друга. Отчасти поэтому Курт хочет этого, хочет дать это Блейну: он _знает_ , какой Блейн заботливый, как много он себе запрещает. Курт вытягивает свою шею, такую длинную и дразнящую, и немного дрожит, когда чувствует легчайшее давление клыков Блейна.

— Я не могу, — стонет Блейн в шею Курта, все его тело предельно напряжено из-за того, как он сдерживает себя.

— Блейн, хей, посмотри на меня, — мягко говорит Курт, обхватывая его лицо руками и приподнимая его голову. Когда Курт снова прижимается к нему в медленном поцелуе, глаза Блейна все еще черные, и неожиданная дрожь пробегает по позвоночнику от ощущения остроты клыков Блейна на его нижней губе. Они не протыкают кожу, но Блейн все равно стонет и отстраняется, отодвигаясь на другой конец кровати. — Ох, Боже мой, Блейн, — бормочет Курт, расстегивая молнию на своих форменных брюках. Блейн поднимает глаза, широкие и все еще темные, и Курт усмехается, — нам не обязательно начинать с шеи, так? Есть множество мест, куда ты можешь меня укусить. Как ты и говорил.  
— Курт, — голос Блейна низкий и опасный, но Курт игнорирует его, освобождаясь от брюк и нижнего белья, Они уже дрочили друг другу, но Курт впервые полностью _голый_ рядом с ним. Он думал, что справится с этим с помощью ложной бравады, но сейчас Блейн смотрит на него, тяжелый темный взгляд скользит по телу, и Курт немного дрожит, потому что чувствует себя более голым, чем он уже есть.  
— Ты тоже, — говорит Курт, — Сними одежду.

Блейн самодовольно ухмыляется, но прежде чем Курт получает хоть какой-то ответ, Блейн оказывается перед ним полностью голым, а его одежда лежит в другой части комнаты.  
— Ненавижу, когда ты используешь свои вампирские способности во вред, — стонет Курт. — Это жульничество. Я даже не успел посмотреть, — Курт знает, что краснеет, но у Блейна стоит, и его плечи такие широкие, а бедра такие узкие, и Курт так неожиданно хочет касаться, хочет Блейна над собой, хочет _всего_.  
— Извини, ты хотел посмотреть? — спрашивает Блейн, подняв брови и сжимая ногу Курта. Курт снова дрожит одновременно от прикосновений Блейна, и от осознания того, что они оба обнаженные в постели Блейна, что они так близки к _этому_.  
— Шшш, — успокаивает Блейн, когда Курт резко выдыхает от того, что Блейн медленно устраивается между его разведенных ног, гладя их по всей длине, — все хорошо, Курт, блядь. Блядь, ты _великолепен._  
— Я бледный, — говорит Курт, потому что он смотрит вниз на свои бедра, и это первое, что приходит ему в голову.  
— Ага, — усмехается Блейн, целуя его под коленкой, — расскажи вампиру о том, какой ты бледный, это имеет смысл.  
— Для вампира ты очень смуглый, — Курта слегка трясет, когда Блейн прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев на внутренней стороне его бедра. Один короткий, болезненно горячий миг Курт думает, что Блейн сейчас возьмет его член в рот, но потому вспоминает - _ох, точно, клыки_ \- и берет дело в свои руки. Буквально. Курт хихикает, обхватывая свой член ладонью, и Блейн кладет голову на его бедро и поднимает на него темный взгляд.  
— Что смешного? — спрашивает он.  
Курт краснеет, закатывая глаза.  
— Давай сосредоточимся на важном, — отвечает он, позволяя себе приподнять бедра и толкнуться в кулак. Дрочить себе, когда голова Блейна _прямо там,_ кажется странным, но то, как Блейн смотрит, только заставляет его живот горячо напрягаться, заставляет сжимать основание члена, потому что это _слишком_.  
— Если бы ты знал, как хорошо пахнешь, Курт, — мягко говорит Блейн, его губы скользят по бедру, а пальцы медленно ласкают под коленкой так, что должно быть щекотно, но это приносит лишь болезненное желание, — если бы слышал, как быстро твое сердце бьется для меня.  
— Я прекрасно слышу свое сердцебиение, — коротко усмехается Курт, начиная двигать по члену кулаком немного быстрее.  
— Не так, — говорит Блейн, все ближе и ближе наклоняясь к сгибу бедра Курта. Курт двигает рукой быстрее, его разум заполняется безрассудными картинами того, как Блейн кусает его, но он только целует и лижет кожу и стонет, когда бедра Курта судорожно дергаются под жаром его рта. Блейн поворачивает голову и нежно целует основание члена, и у Курта вырывается высокий стон, а его рука сжимается под головкой члена от остроты ощущений.  
— Блейн, — отчаянно скулит он, и Блейн делает глубокий дрожащий вдох, что Курт не совсем понимает. Блейн говорит, это привычка, память тела о том, что легкие должны работать, даже если ему на самом деле не нужно дышать, как и сердце, которое продолжает биться, хотя и не качает кровь. Курт старается не думать о таких вещах слишком много, потому что грань между сексуальным и жутким становится очень тонкой, когда ты встречаешься с вампиром.  
Но все равно, есть что-то шокирующе горячее в том, насколько пальцы Блейна холодные, когда они скользят вверх и вниз по его ногам и бедрам, в том, что язык Блейна лишь немного прохладнее, чем должен быть, когда он касается костяшек руки Курта, пока он двигает ею по члену.  
— Ты такой вкусный, — стонет Блейн, покрывая бедро Курта поцелуями, — такой теплый, такой… блядь, _живой_ , — это еще одна вещь, которая, наверное, должна быть жуткой, но кажется просто _сексуальной_ , особенно когда голос Блейна становится таким низким на этих словах. Курт уже так, так близко, когда Блейн наконец опускается к сгибу бедра Курта, нерешительно посасывая там нежную кожу. — Ты уверен? — спрашивает он низким, грудным голосом.  
— Боже, да, — скулит Курт, и его голос тонкий и напряженный из-за сдерживания, его рука сжимает основание члена, — пожалуйста, Блейн, давай, — и тогда клыки Блейна вонзаются в его кожу, внезапно и быстро, и ужасная боль прорывается в его тело сквозь пелену удовольствия за секунду до того, как Блейн начинает пить, а затем… _воу._

Это похоже на чувство, как представляет Курт, когда сосут твой член, только это происходит со всем его _телом_ , все в нем напрягается от сосущего рта, и Курт с рваным возгласом роняет голову назад, когда место укуса начинает пульсировать и посылать волны ощущений сквозь все его тело. Курт лишь смутно осознает, что его рука все еще на его члене, просто крепко сжимает, пока Блейн пьет, втягивая глоток за глотком. Когда Курт кончает, это как что-то, чего он не испытывал никогда в жизни, словно все его тело достигло оргазма, а не только член. Кажется, будто он сейчас слишком открытый и уязвимый, но он хочет, чтобы Блейн продолжал брать так долго, как он сможет давать, потому что, боже, как это _чувствуется_. Курт не понимает, что все еще дрочит себе и хнычет от гиперчувствительности, пока Блейн с низким стоном не отрывается от него и не касается запястья, останавливая.

— Шш, Курт, — шепчет Блейн, облизывая его нижнюю губу, на которой выступила капелька крови, и это зрелище посылает сквозь него дрожь, горячо сворачивающуюся в животе. Курт пытается двинуться вперед, но шипит от яркой вспышки боли в бедре, и Блейн спускается вниз и медленно лижет рану, собирая бегущие вниз капли и залечивая рану, превращая ее в едва заметные розовые точки на бледной коже. Курт тянется вниз, любопытно проводя по ним пальцами. Ощущение, словно почти ничего не было, но Курт все равно чувствует фантомное давление клыков Блейна, и он нажимает пальцами на быстро исчезающие отметины. Он ожидал, что это будет похоже на засос: смутная боль, которая совсем не заметна, пока не нажмешь – но эта боль едва ощутима.  
— Ты в порядке? — голос Блейна такой низкий, что почти похож на мурчание. Он прижимается носом к бедру Курта, и Курт опускает руку, еще дрожащую после оргазма, чтобы погладить волосы Блейна.

— Ты даже не представляешь, Блейн, _боже_ , — говорит Курт со смешком. — Ты хоть… ты выпил, эм, много? Я не чувствую головокружения или…  
— Я выпил достаточно, — коротко отвечает Блейн и целует живот Курта, прежде чем начать слизывать подсыхающую на нем сперму. Клыки слегка задевают чувствительную кожу живота, и Курт стонет, ниже сползая по кровати, пока не оказывается под Блейном так, чтобы наконец притянуть его для поцелуя. Блейн целует медленно, и он на вкус немного горький и терпкий от спермы Курта и от его _крови_ , и Курт даже не знает, как оправдать зарождающийся от этого жар внизу живота, так что он просто тянется вниз и оборачивает руку вокруг члена Блейна. Блейн делает удушливый вдох и толкается в руку, тяжело роняя голову на плечо Курта.  
— Все нормально? — спрашивает Курт, не уверенный в том, что Блейну сейчас нужно, или существует ли какой-то после-питательный этикет, о котором он не знает.  
— Да, — стонет Блейн, — Курт, поверь мне, это _очень_ нормально. Ты не представляешь, насколько ты _вкусный_ , блядь.

— Было бы… было бы лучше? — спрашивает Курт, не способный остановить себя. — Из шеи, это было бы лучше?  
— Не спрашивай меня об этом сейчас, — скулит Блейн в его кожу, мокро скользя ртом по шее Курта.  
— Это значит да? — настаивает Курт, несильно сжимая под головкой члена Блейна. Блейн стонет, его клыки слегка царапают влажную кожу шеи Курта, и Курт уверен, что скоро снова станет твердым, если Блейн продолжит так делать.

— Это значит, это другое, — таинственно отвечает Блейн, приподнимаясь, чтобы посмотреть Курту в глаза. — Это действительно так. Укусить тебя в шею, это то, как… я могу навредить тебе, — добавляет он, невесомо прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к шее Курта.  
— Ты бы этого не сделал, — говорит Курт, жестко подкручивая руку у головки члена Блейна, — Я уверен.

— Курт, — скулит Блейн, и Курт льнет к нему и целует, глубоко и медленно, стараясь не стонать от того, как клыки царапают его язык и нижнюю губу.  
— Я знаю это, — повторяет он, отстраняясь и размеренно двигая рукой. — Ты... не обязан, я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, — он наклоняет голову, когда Блейн утыкается носом в его шею и сильнее толкается в кулак.  
— Близко, — рычит Блейн ему в кожу, мокро посасывая ее, — Курт, ах, я так близко.  
— Давай, — говорит Курт, опуская свободную руку на прохладную кожу спины Блейна. Блейн резко дергается вперед и кончает так сильно, что начинает дрожать, и его клыки вонзаются в кожу достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить ровный укус и пустить кровь.  
— Черт, — выдыхает Блейн, отстраняясь, но Курт запускает пальцы в его волосы и притягивает обратно, удерживая Блейна у своей шеи, пока Блейн слизывает текущую кровь и дрожит над Куртом. Рука Курта все еще вокруг члена Блейна, но по большей части просто держит, пока он становится мягким.  
— Ты в порядке? — через пару секунд спрашивает Курт, поглаживая его волосы, и Блейн слабо стонет, звуча приглушенно из-за шеи Курта.  
— Я не хотел этого делать, — говорит он, его голос хриплый и слабый.  
— Все в порядке, — тихо отвечает Курт, — Ты не сделал мне больно. Я знал, что не сделаешь.  
— Рад, что хотя бы один из нас был уверен в этом, — криво усмехается Блейн, скатываясь с Курта, и тяжело вздыхает, глядя в потолок, прежде чем снова перевести взгляд на Курта. — Позволь мне позаботиться об этом, — Блейн нежно касается свежих отметин.  
— Это обязательно? — спрашивает Курт, чувствуя, что краснеет под растерянным взглядом Блейна, — в смысле... Они не глубокие. Они прекрасно зарастут сами.  
— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы их увидели, — понимает Блейн, закатывая глаза.  
— Не хочу, — тут же огрызается Курт, хотя на самом деле немножко хочет. Просто люди должны _знать_ , вот и все. Глупые, раздражающие Тедо-образные люди, которые крутятся вокруг любого вампира, который посмотрит на них, и предлагают свои шеи, даже же если у вампира _уже есть парень_.  
— Курт, — говорит позабавленный Блейн, — ты действительно думаешь, что какие-то бессмысленные разборки с Тэдом стоят разговора с твоим отцом, когда ты придешь с укусами на шее? Не говоря о том, что тебе придется идти на похороны после того, как он заколет меня.  
— Я прекрасно выгляжу в черном, — отвечает Курт, не желая признаваться Блейну, что он прав.  
— Это так, — Блейн придвигается и целует Курта в щеку, — но я все равно их вылечу.  
— Ладно, — вздыхает Курт, вытягивая шею, и Блейн осторожно облизывает отметины. Курт замечает странное тянущее ощущение, которое не помнит, чтобы чувствовал прежде, но возможно, он просто был отвлечен крышесносным оргазмом и всем остальным. Блейн продолжает лизать даже когда раны уже точно зажили, а потом все таки укладывается на плечо Курта и покрывает его шею мягкими ленивыми поцелуями, пока один из них не превращается в зевок.

— Блейн, сейчас только пять часов вечера, — бурчит Курт, хотя тоже чувствует себя немного усталым.

— И что? Ты со мной на всю ночь, мы можем позволить себе вздремнуть часок-другой, — сонно отвечает Блейн, нежно касаясь щеки Курта. — Кроме того, нам все равно придется вставать к ужину. Тебе нужно поесть и восполнить кровопотерю.  
— Это самая романтичная вещь, которую кто-либо когда-нибудь мне говорил, — театрально вздыхает Курт и смеется, когда Блейн щекочет его и опять начинает целовать его шею. — Ой, только мне сначала нужно помыться. Ты, эм, как бы кончил на меня, — Курт смотрит вниз на свой живот и вздрагивает от подсыхающей на нем спермы.  
— А _это_ самая романтичная вещь, которую когда-либо говорили мне, — смеется Блейн. — Погоди, — Курт уже собирается начать жаловаться, когда Блейн сползает с постели, но меньше чем через секунду Блейн снова появляется на кровати и протирает кожу Курта теплым мокрым полотенцем.

— Ладно, — говорит Курт, его дыхание немного сбивается, когда полотенце касается уже полу-твердого члена, — на этот раз я позволю тебе сжульничать.

— Хорошо, —довольно говорит Блейн, кидая полотенце на стол и прижимаясь к телу Курта, и медленно целует, прежде чем позволить своим губам опуститься на шею.

— Осторожно, — Курт лениво вытягивается, — ты же не хочешь оставить засос, который я не смогу скрыть макияжем. Я не говорю, что отец заколет тебя, но он не будет рад.

— А ты? — спрашивает Блейн, вынимая из-под них одеяло и укутывает Курта, прежде чем укрыть его своими объятиями. — В порядке, я имею в виду? Со… всем.

— Да, Блейн, — нежно, но слегка раздраженно отвечает Курт, — но запомни. Это значит, у тебя теперь нет оправдания, чтобы кусать других парней, — добавляет он, зевая, когда Блейн прижимается к его груди. Блейн однажды сказал, что ему нравится то, как тепло сворачиваться калачиком рядом с Куртом, насколько успокаивает звук его ровного сердцебиения. Курт решил бы, что это безумно глупо, если бы не был настолько же глупо влюблен в Блейна.  
— Я знал, что это было из-за ревности, — восклицает Блейн, целуя центр груди Курта, — я _знал_ это!  
— Ну, серьезно, Блейн, _Тэд?_ — ворчит Курт, удобнее устраиваясь на подушках, — Имей хоть какие-то стандарты.


End file.
